


Let's Get Domestic

by allourheroes



Series: Domestic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek holding a baby, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek holds a baby. Stiles cares. Scott doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, man.

Derek bounced the baby in his arms. That’s what he’d always seen people do with these things. Sure, he knew almost nothing about it, but he was fairly good at observing people. It was Lydia’s cousin’s baby, and yet somehow he’d been left with it while they went shopping--Lydia was _pushy_. Taking it back to his place probably wasn’t a great idea, so he took it somewhere he knew he could get _someone_ to watch it. If only the thing would stop fussing long enough for him to slip into the house.

Scott, with Stiles in tow, turned the corner onto Stiles’s street. He was distracted, as usual, and it was only after a few smacks to the chest from Stiles that he noticed the alpha. And the _baby_.

Mouth hanging open, Stiles tried to find the words. They weren’t coming. His mouth seemed to go dry for a second before suddenly he was salivating-- _drooling_ , almost.

He stared. Derek Hale in a white t-shirt, sunglasses, with a fucking _baby_ in his arms. His brain took a second off to go into domestic fantasy mode--kissing Derek over the island in the kitchen as he left for work, making spaghetti and raising two kids (one werewolf, one human), and trying to have sex quietly so as not to wake the children.

“Why does he have a baby?” Scott interrupted, brows furrowed.

Stiles swallowed, blinking hard, “I don’t know, but if I had ovaries, they’d be exploding right now.”

Scott stared at him, but Stiles’s attention was focused elsewhere.

“Yo, Derek! What’s up?” Stiles was already running forward, nearly tripping over his own feet as he went.

Scott rolled his eyes, watching as Stiles scratched his head and ogled the alpha some more. With a charming smile, Derek was handing the baby over to Stiles, who seemed okay with it once Derek touched his arm placatingly--he practically _melted_. Gross.

He would never believe he was this bad around Allison. Even if he totally was.


End file.
